1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an aircraft hoist apparatus for loading cargo into the aircraft and lifting people into the aircraft in rescue operations. In particular, the present invention relates to an aircraft hoist apparatus that can be quickly and easily released and removed from the aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for hoisting cargo into aircraft are well known in the art. Often, these devices take up a substantial portion of the cabin of the aircraft, or create a substantial obstruction within the aircraft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,608 to Theodore, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,977 to Fritzsche et al. are examples of two such devices. The cargo compartment of the aircraft is substantially obstructed while these devices are in use.
Many hoisting devices involve complicated structures that pivot and fold over onto themselves to save space. Typical examples of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,691 to Hollrock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,855 to Dalbera, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,435 to Edwards. These devices are bulky and add a substantial amount of weight to the aircraft or structure to which they are attached.
Although some hoisting devices are lightweight, they are not conducive to quick and is easy installation and removal from the aircraft or structure to which they are attached. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,659 to Luckachina discloses a pivotable support rescue hoist that is attached to a helicopter. Although the Luckachina hoist pivots to allow access to engine compartments, it is not designed to be removed from the aircraft. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,250 to DeLong et al. does not allow quick and easy removal of its winch subassembly from the aircraft.
Despite these advances in the art, there continues to be a need for a removable hoist apparatus for an aircraft that can be quickly and easily removed from the aircraft.
There is a need for a removable hoist apparatus for use on an aircraft that can be quickly and easily installed and removed from the aircraft, that does not require substantial modification to the aircraft, and that adds only negligible weight to the aircraft when the removable hoist is removed. The hoist can be used to load cargo into the aircraft or to lift people into the aircraft during rescue operations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a removable hoist apparatus for an aircraft that can be quickly and easily removed from the aircraft by releasing only three quick-release fastening means. When the removable hoist apparatus is removed from the aircraft, the components of the apparatus that are permanently attached to the aircraft are of negligible weight relative to the weight of the aircraft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a removable hoist apparatus for an aircraft that only minimally obstructs the view from within the aircraft when the hoist apparatus is installed and being operated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a removable hoist apparatus that can be installed on existing aircraft as a retrofit component.
A principle advantage of the present invention is that not only can a hoist apparatus be quickly and easily installed in an aircraft for loading cargo and rescuing people, but the hoist apparatus can be quickly and easily removed from the aircraft, leaving only component parts of negligible weight in the aircraft.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it attaches to the aircraft at only two points, and the removable hoist apparatus can be installed and removed by simply releasing three quick-release fastening means.
The above, as well as, additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.